<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now or Never by Adoreme112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389502">Now or Never</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoreme112/pseuds/Adoreme112'>Adoreme112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoreme112/pseuds/Adoreme112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on 3x11</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General POV:<br/>Elena's phone rings;she checks the caller it's Damon.<br/>When she's was about to answer it , Stefan snatches it out her hand.</p><p>She doesn't hear what Damon said but she hears Stefan "making my next move" he says</p><p> what he says  next comes out like a whisper "what's klaus gonna do if he can't make no more hybrids" </p><p>when Elena heared that it's was like she stop breathing </p><p>"Let me out" "let me out Stefan" she cries as she bangs on the window of the car </p><p>"What's the big plan"she asked when she noticed Stefan ignore her cries</p><p>"I took klaus family to make him suffer and I'm not letting him make a new one" he tells elena</p><p>"So what your going to keep me hostage" I asked</p><p>"Maybe or I'll turn you" he answers</p><p>Stefan picks up his phone dials klaus's numbers</p><p>"Stefan, how nice to hear from you"klaus says as he answered the phone</p><p>"Tell your hybrids to leave"he tells klaus</p><p>"Well that's not going to happen until i get my coffins back" klaus replies </p><p>"Okay then I'll drive your blood source off wickery bridge" Stefan says bluntly </p><p>I don't believe you, you won't kill her " klaus replied</p><p>"Stefannn"Elena yells as he starts to speed up</p><p>"Fine you win"klaus says</p><p>Stefan began to speed up more and more</p><p> "slow down" Elena cries</p><p>"If you kill her ,I'll make you suffer" you hear Elijah say in the background </p><p>"Stefan please" Elena shouts</p><p>"I'm serious Stefan" klaus yells</p><p>"It's a little too late"Stefan says as he drives off the bridge and the phone disconnect </p><p>Not even a minute later klaus, Elijah and Damon showed up</p><p>Elijah hurries up and dives in the water trying to get to Elena </p><p>He immediately bites his wrist shoving it in elena mouth</p><p>"This is your fault"klaus yells at Stefan </p><p>" if she dies brother there's no saving you from them" Damon tells them</p><p>"Damn it"Elijah say as Elena heart stopped beating </p><p>"You killed her now I will make you suffer"Elijah whispered calmly before he snapped his neck and walked away with Elena's body in his arms</p><p>"If you try to help your brother your dead" klaus tells Damon and began dragging stefan's body follwing his brother<br/>———————————————————————————<br/>Elena woke up gasping and panting heavily </p><p>She look around and found Elijah sitting across the room watching her</p><p>"I died" she asked as she looked Elijah in the eyes</p><p>"Yes you did" he answers her</p><p>Elena sat on the bed with a blank expression </p><p>" Do you want to complete the transition" Elijah asked and she nods </p><p>He hands the blood bag; she rips the top off and began to drink.  Suddenly the pain shot through her, she cried out as her fangs grew in and the black veins appeared under her eyes.</p><p>After Elena finished she just watched Elijah's every move</p><p>"Who's blood turned me" she asked</p><p>"Mine I give you my blood to heal you but your heart stopped"he answered </p><p>Elena began to cry quietly, Elijah got up and sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her</p><p>"Stefan killed me the same way my parents died and he knew he was the one who saved me" Elena says as she cries harder</p><p>" shhh it's okay" Elijah whispered and held her in his arms</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General POV:</p><p>Elena woke up in Elijah's arms with the events of last night on her mind</p><p>When all of suddenly memories started to hit her like a ton of bricks<br/>
Everything she was made to forget was now on her mind </p><p>"I'm sorry" she whispered out of nowhere </p><p>" for what"He asked </p><p>"For when I daggred you, I didn't want too but Damon compelled me too" she answered </p><p>"You don't have to say sorry" he tells her </p><p>"I know but I feel like I should" Elena replies </p><p>"Remind me to apologize to Rebekah once we get her back" Elena adds</p><p>"Okay lovely"Elijah says</p><p>"Teach me" she whispers </p><p>"Teach you what" he questioned </p><p>"Teach me to be a vampire that I can live with" she asks  him</p><p>"Always" he says</p><p>"Come on" Elijah said as he began to walk down the stairs and going towards the kitchen </p><p>Elena went to sit on a stool while Elijah poured blood in a glass</p><p>Klaus walked in the kitchen throwing Elena a ring "we don't want you burning in the sun now do we"he says with a smirk </p><p>"So what do you want to do with the younger Salvatore" he asks</p><p>"I really don't care what you do"she answers</p><p>"Good because once I know where the rest of my siblings are,he's dead"he tells Elena</p><p>"Before you kill him; call me because I want my face to be the last face he sees"she tells him</p><p>"Good with me" he replies </p><p>Klaus left to deal with Stefan<br/>
Elijah walked Elena to his study</p><p>" I'm about to go help klaus" Elijah said and went to the basement<br/>
Meanwhile in the basement<br/>
Stefan stood their chained against the wall</p><p>"Why did you do it"klaus yelled</p><p>"Why did you kill her"Elijah voices</p><p>"Why would you kill her the same way her parents died" Elijah yelled</p><p>"She didn't deserve that"Elijah tells Stefan </p><p>"Where are my coffins" klaus compels him</p><p>"There in the old witch house"he says</p><p>"Once last question why I thought you loved her" klaus asked</p><p>"My want for revenge was stronger" Stefan says<br/>
"Elena" klaus yelled</p><p>She came done the stairs and went up to Stefan<br/>
She stabbed him with a knife covered in vervain</p><p>" hello Stefan, Goodbye Stefan" she whispered as Elijah drove the stake through his heart.</p><p>"I told you I will kill you and I always keep my word" Elijah says as Stefan began to desiccant</p><p>" well I'm off to go to get my coffins" klaus says</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General Pov :</p><p> </p><p>"Teach me now" Elena tells Elijah </p><p>"Okay first we need to work on your hunger " Elijah answers </p><p>"Gloria" he called out to one of the maids </p><p>" look her in the the eyes and tell her not to scream" Elijah tells Elena</p><p>" don't scream" Elena says as began to compel her</p><p>Okay good  he says as he lifts her on the counter top</p><p>"I want you to sit here and don't panic"he as he cuts gloria's neck</p><p>Elena watched as the blood began fall from her neck and hitting the white floor tiles</p><p>"Elena it's okay"he says as the dark veins began to appear under her eyes that now matched the color of the blood on the pure white tiles</p><p>"Elena you have to control. You can't let it control you" he adds as she flash's her fangs </p><p>He sat and watched Elena like she was the prey. Her every movement even if she moved an inch he would noticed.</p><p>"Elena" he shouts as he swiftly grab her before she could attack Gloria </p><p>"I could have killed her " she says as her tears  threaten to fall</p><p>"Elena it's going to be okay; I'll never let you kill someone unless they deserve it" he tell her as she sits in his arms</p><p>"Promise me you'll never let me kill someone unless they deserve"Elena whispers as she looks up at him</p><p>"I give you my word that will never happen ,when I'm around and even if they deserve I'll kill them for you" he tells her</p><p>"Okay that's good enough. So what's next" she tells him as start to get up</p><p>"We are to work on your senses" he answers </p><p>"Now sit at the table and I'll be right back" Elijah adds </p><p>Elijah came back with box of different things and a blindfold</p><p>"Do you trust me"  Elijah asks</p><p>"Always" she replies </p><p>"Okay so I'm going to give you different things to smell and you have guess what it is or who it belongs too". He begins to explain as he ties the blindfold</p><p>"Okay" Elena replies with a nod</p><p>Elijah began to put the items in a line across the table </p><p>"The item are in a line so you can pick them up and begin to answer" he tells her</p><p>"After you smell them put them to the right" Elijah adds </p><p>"This one is wolfsbane" Elena says as she begins</p><p>Sage</p><p>This belongs to klaus</p><p>This is belongs to Rebekah </p><p>Vervain</p><p>This is mines</p><p>Katherine's</p><p>Kol's</p><p>Yours</p><p>White oak ash</p><p>Chamomile </p><p>klaus</p><p>"You already said klaus" he reminds her</p><p>"No klaus is here" Elena tells him as she took the blindfold off</p><p>"Elijah I have my coffins" klaus yells as he walks through the door </p><p>"Really klaus I'm in the middle of something" Elijah tells him once klaus reaches the kitchen </p><p>"Oh well" klaus says smirking </p><p>"We'll finish tomorrow" he tells and Elena nods</p><p>" where's our siblings" Elijah asks</p><p>"In their coffins" he replies </p><p>"Why" Elena questions</p><p>"Because I didnt want to deal with their drama right now" he replies</p><p>"I'll wake them tomorrow" he adds</p><p> "Well I'm going to bed, call me if you need me" she says leaving the two brothers at the table</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General POV:<br/>"Lena" she heard as someone began jumping on the bed </p><p>"Kol" she questioned as she looked up</p><p>"Wait klaus finally undaggered you" she asked</p><p>"Yes and your not human anymore" kol stated </p><p>"Nope and Stefan killed me" she replies </p><p>"Where is he ,so I  can hit him with my bat"he asked</p><p>"Well darling he's on the other side" she answers</p><p>"You had fun without me" he says with a chuckle</p><p>"Nobody told you to get yourself daggered and I didn't kill him" elena tells him</p><p>"Like it's my fault" he says</p><p>"Kol It's always your fault" Elena replies</p><p>"Where's Rebekah" she asks</p><p>"Why so she can kill you"he replies </p><p>"No I need to apologize" Elena tells him</p><p>"Rebekah" kol yells </p><p>"Elena has something to tell you" he adds</p><p>"Kol I got this" she says</p><p>"Anyway I wanted to say sorry for dagging you and I didn't have a choice the Salvatore' compelled me too" elena tells Rebekah </p><p>"I really hope you can forgive me and I would like to be friends again" elena adds</p><p>"Thank you for apologizing and I would love to be friends again" rebekah replies </p><p>"Finally" kol yells </p><p>"Kol shut it" rebekah and Elena say in unison </p><p>"Elena come on let's train" Elijah shouts</p><p>"Okay" Elena yells back</p><p>"Lena wait I'm coming" kol shouts </p><p>"Kol I'm only going downstairs" she tells him as he began to walk away</p><p>"Okay sit at the table again but this time we're working on your hearing" Elijah tells her</p><p>"Now listen and tell me what you hear" he adds</p><p>"I can hear your heartbeat"</p><p>"Okay good what else" Elijah asks</p><p>"I hear Kol singing in the shower" elena replies</p><p>"I hear the cars outside and the traffic"</p><p>"I can hear the motor in the refrigerator"</p><p>"I hear klaus in his study"</p><p>"I can hear my heart beat"</p><p>"Good now we're going to work on your fighting"  he tells her </p><p>"Who am I going to fight" Elena questions</p><p>"My siblings" Elijah answers</p><p>"That's it" she asks</p><p>"And some of klaus's hybrids" he adds</p><p>"Right now" she asks</p><p>"In about five hours" he answered </p><p>"Where at" she questioned </p><p>"The gym in the basement, you can go warmup" he tells her</p><p>Elena went to the gym in the basement and ran on the treadmill until she couldn't run no more.</p><p>When she was finished running she went to the punching bags that we're made for vampires ,so they wouldn't break so easily.<br/>About an hour into the pushing bag Elijah, Rebekah and kol came down the stairs.</p><p>"Where's klaus and his hybrid." She asks</p><p>"Their in the backyard"he tells her</p><p>"I thought you said we we're fighting down here" she questions<br/>"You are fighting us down here and klaus and his hybrid upstairs in their wolf form"he answered </p><p>"Okay who's first" she asked </p><p>"Kol go" Elijah stated </p><p>Kol's eyes darkened and he lunged forwards knocking her on her ass. He lunged again this time elena rolled out the way and kicking him in face.<br/>Kol grab her and putting her in a headlock.<br/>Elena elbowed kol in the ribs and flip him on the down.</p><p>"Kol get up rebekah's next" Elijah says </p><p>"Okay"he said as he went to sit down and Rebekah got up</p><p>Elena lunged at rebekah punching her in face, Rebekah kicked her in the stomach knocking her back down. <br/>This time Rebekah lunged at her hitting her repeatedly in face. <br/>Elena tripped Rebekah getting her on the ground and dugged her nails in Rebekah forearm and hitting her twice </p><p>"Not bad" rebekah said as she got up</p><p>"Let's go outside" Elijah tells them </p><p>Once they the backyard there were about five wolfs including klaus.</p><p>"Klaus if any of you hybrids put a mark on her their dead" he tells his brother </p><p>"Okay brother" he replies</p><p>One of the wolves lunged at elena taking her by surprise. Elena got up and snaps the wolf's neck as the other wolves began to attack <br/>Elena went to snaps the others wolves necks <br/>As she feels teeth sink into the back of her calf.</p><p>"Bloody hell niklaus"she yells</p><p>"Really klaus" Elijah yells </p><p>"What" he asks</p><p>"You bite her" he yells </p><p>"I'm the cure" klaus says smirking </p><p>"you bite her" he repeats </p><p>"So" klaus says</p><p>"Go give her your blood" he demands </p><p>"Okay brother"he replies as he got up and feed Elena his blood</p><p>"Come on lena we're done" Elijah says as he pick her up and carry in her the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General POV :</p><p>"Elena" kol yells as the door bell rings</p><p>"What do you want Koly" she yells</p><p>"I told you to stop calling me that" kol shouts </p><p>"Shut up kol" Rebekah yells</p><p>"Who is it" kol asked as she answers the door</p><p>"Where my brother Elena" Damon asked as she opens the door </p><p>"He's long gone ,if you catch my drift" she says smirking </p><p>"You killed my brother" he says as he goes to attack her but kol slams him into the ground</p><p>"Try to touch her again and you,my bat  &amp; I will be having a play date" kol whispers as he let's him go</p><p>"You killed my brother" he yells again </p><p>"No I did" Elijah said as he walked out his study with klaus</p><p>"Your brother killed me and you knew their was no saving him"  she tells</p><p>"You let Elijah kill him" he shouts</p><p>"Blood hell stop yelling" Rebekah says as she walks down the stairs</p><p>"Shut it Barbie klaus" he tells Rebekah </p><p>"Now is not the time" klaus whispers to Rebekah as he holds her back</p><p>"Yes, I did the same way you let your brother kill me.  <br/>
Stefan called you first before he called them then you randomly arrive at the same they did; you had a enough time to get to me before I died" she answers</p><p>"Now you have two deaths on your hands and Stefan not coming back ." She adds as Elijah put his  hand on Elena's lower back </p><p>"Wow your boning an original"he says as he looks at Elijah </p><p>"That's none of your business" Elijah tells him</p><p>"Wow your no better than kath" he adds but before he could finish Elena slapped him across the face</p><p>"Klaus warned you before you ether walk away alive or you be killed right now" elena tells </p><p>"The choice is your ;choose wisely" she adds</p><p>"So that it ,you just let him kill Stefan in cold blood" Damon asks</p><p>"Yes" she answered </p><p>"Don't start something you can't finish ,now go before your the next dead vampire around" klaus tells him</p><p>"Elena won't let you kill me" damon says</p><p>" yes I would" she tells him</p><p>" I could kill you right ,Well Elijah would you but that would ruining their fun." She adds as she points to klaus and Rebekah </p><p>"I wouldn't want you to miss your play date with koly now would I" she tells</p><p>"Lenaa" kol whines </p><p>"Now please go and don't ever come back" Klaus says</p><p>"Lena let's go" rebekah says as Damon walked away</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General pov:</p><p>"Where are we going"  Elena asked her</p><p>"To the grill"Rebekah replies </p><p>"You think I'm going to be okay around people" Elena questions</p><p>"Yes" she answers </p><p>"What if I attack someone" Elena asked</p><p>"Your not because I won't let it happen" rebekah tells her</p><p>"I'm just supposed to trust you now" Elena questions </p><p>"Yes because your like the little sister I never had" she answers </p><p>"and if I didn't elijah will be upset." Rebekah adds</p><p>"Awww Rebekah , you care for me" Elena says</p><p>"Doppelgänger bitch" Rebekah retorts</p><p>"That not a nice thing to say to your little sister" Elena says</p><p> "Barbie klaus"Elena adds with a smirk </p><p>"Really Lena" Rebekah yelled as she tries not to laugh.</p><p>"Come on" Elena says as they walk to the car.<br/>
———————————————————————————</p><p>"So what's going on with you and Matt" Elena asked once he walked away </p><p>"I don't know what your talking about"Rebekah answers </p><p>"Hmmm it seem like you want to jump his bones"Elena said smirking </p><p>"Lenaa shh" she yells quietly </p><p>"What i was telling you how I see it" Elena tells her </p><p>"You want to talk about me and Matt ;how about you and Elijah"Rebekah tells her and Elena blushed </p><p>"Is that Elena blushing I see" she adds </p><p>"I'm not blushing" Elena replies quickly </p><p>"You should totally go for it" rebekah says</p><p>"I don't like Elijah" Elena says</p><p>"Your a terrible liar" Rebekah tells Elena </p><p>"I'm telling the truth" Elena retorts </p><p>"Yea and I'm not blonde" Rebekah says</p><p>"Elena" Caroline yells as she walked to their table </p><p>"Yes Caroline" Elena answers </p><p>"What are you doing with the she devil"Caroline asked </p><p>"Rebekah and I are friends"Elena replies </p><p>"Why" Caroline questioned </p><p>"Because I like her and she's nice"Elena retorts </p><p>"She's such a bitch" Caroline says</p><p>"So are you" Elena fires back</p><p>"But she was trying to kill you" Caroline tells her</p><p>"Only because I daggered her" Elena replies </p><p>"And Stefan is the one that actually killed me" she adds</p><p>"Damon told us you died but he didn't say who killed you" Caroline tells her</p><p>"Because he could've save me but he didn't" Elena says</p><p>"Please don't try to question who I'm friends"Elena adds</p><p>"So your just going to choose Rebekah after  all the pain her and her family cause you" Caroline yells </p><p>"Yes because they saved me and their not even bad ,just a little broken like the rest of us." Elena tells</p><p>I'm not choosing ; I just saying don't question my choices"she adds</p><p>"Rebekah let's go , I told Elijah I wouldn't be long."elena tells her as Caroline walked away </p><p>"I'm not about to start this again "Elena tells Rebekah </p><p>"I didn't do anything" Rebekah says</p><p>"I'm talking about the way you looked at me ;when I said Elijah" Elena says</p><p>"I don't recall" Rebekah replies with a laugh.</p><p>"Yea okay and you call me a bad liar" Elena says as she toss Rebekah the keys</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1.)should they stay in mystic falls or go to New Orleans.</p><p>2.) should I add Hayley </p><p>3.)who should klaus,Rebekah and Kol end up with </p><p>4.) should I add freya</p><p>5.)should Hayley and Klaus be together</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Elijah" Elena called out once they entered the<br/>
Mansion </p><p>"I'm in my study" Elijah answered </p><p>Elena walked in the his study and poured herself a glass of bourbon then laid on the couch.</p><p>"How was your day with my sister." He asked </p><p>"It was going great until Caroline got there." She replies </p><p>"What happen with Caroline" he questioned </p><p>"She's questioning my choices about being with your family." Elena told him </p><p>"Don't let ruin your day and she'll come around." He tells her </p><p>"What if she doesn't" she asks </p><p>"Then she's isn't the friend you thought you had." He replies </p><p>"So how did you feel about being out again" he asked</p><p>"I was okay but I think I need some more practice" she tells</p><p>"I want to fight you" Elena blurts out</p><p>"What" he questioned </p><p>"I fought your siblings and klaus's hybrids but not you."</p><p>"Do you really want to fight me lovely"  he asked smirking.</p><p>"Yes" she replies quickly </p><p>"Why do you sound so excited to lose" he tells her</p><p>"Really lijah you have no faith in me" she tells him </p><p>"Elena I do but you're a baby compared to me" he adds </p><p>"I'm daggered you and Rebekah."  She says</p><p>"You stabbed Rebekah in the back." Elijah tells her</p><p>" I was trying to save you." He adds</p><p>"Let's go." Elena says getting up </p><p>Elena lunged towards Elijah once they got outside. Elijah step out the way and watched Elena hit the ground. She stayed on the ground and watched Elijah watch her, both waiting on the other to make a move.<br/>
Elijah charged at Elena pinning her to the ground. Elena tried to kick him but he didn't move, she elbowed Elijah in the face knocking him off her. Elena charged at him and throwing him through the door.<br/>
Elijah came running towards Elena at full speed and crashing them into a nearby tree. Elena and Elijah were rolling through grass trying to pin the other to the ground. Elena finally pinned Elijah to the ground.</p><p>"Elena" he says </p><p>"Elijah" she whispers as Elijah flipped them over and pulled her into a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should Elena be a hybrid (vampire/ witch)</p><p>If you have any ideas let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>